


CLS

by MsNJS



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deniz started his car service.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLS

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader: LJ  
> Rating: R  
> Word Count: 2,065  
> Music: Kelis- In Public

“The doors are made with aluminum so it makes the car lighter. This model is more aerodynamic than before.” Deniz stated.

“Mmmhmmm,” Roman nodded. He looked aimlessly out of the window. 

“The headlights are 71 LED, which is like natural light; and you can move them in different directions.”

“Amazing.” Roman said flatly. Roman pulled down the visor and opened the vanity mirror. He began smoothing his hair.

“Can you at least pretend to care? For me, please?” Deniz nearly pleaded.

“You know I’m not into cars.” Roman replied.

“But it’s not just about the car, it’s about me, this is really important to me.”

“I know… I know….,” Roman said. He closed the mirror and turned to faced Deniz. “Okay, I’m listening. “

“Okay. It has sensors that alert you when there’s a car in your blind spot.” Deniz continued.

“That’s good.” Roman said. “I do like this.” He reached out to touch the glossy black wood grain dashboard.

“Yeah it’s….hand finished…black….. Umm babe…” Deniz began to speak with concern.

“Hmmm?” Roman looked up at him innocently.

“Could you not touch that?”

Roman stared at him.

“I just cleaned it before we left and finger prints show so easily. And…” Deniz stopped his explanation because Roman began to chuckle. “What’s so funny? “ Deniz asked.

“Ooohhh nothing schatz.”

“What?!” Deniz asked, feeling a little embarrassed that he missed the joke.

“It’s just that you sound like a certain someone who tries his hardest to keep a certain lovely ceramic appliance clean with no help from his lover…. or brother.”

“Your stove doesn’t cost $78,000 and you’re too crazy about that damn stove,” Deniz interjected.

“You’re crazy about this car.” Roman quipped.

“0 to 60 in 6 seconds!” Deniz exclaimed, trying to impress Roman.

“Radiant cooking zones!” Roman replied with a mocking enthusiasm.

Deniz rolled his eyes and his mouth twitched. “Whatever, just don’t touch the dash or the windows. I don’t want to get the car dirty. ”

Roman scoffed at the orders and crossed his arms. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Roman perked up with an idea.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Roman began to stare at Deniz with mischief in his eyes. 

“Yeeeaaah?” Deniz asked. His didn’t take his eyes off the road, but he felt Roman looking at him.

Roman reached out and ran his hand down the side of Deniz’s face and neck. He stopped at the lapel of his suit. Roman tugged at the dark blue fabric. “Have I ever told you how much I love you in a suit?” He said coyly.

“Maybe,” Deniz said a little worried. He tried to look at Roman out the corner of his eye.

“I do.” Roman said in a low whisper. He leaned over and reached inside of Deniz’s jacket. He raked his fingers across Deniz’s stomach, searching for the flesh under the fabric. He grabbed the tip of Deniz’s silk tie. Roman nuzzled Deniz’s neck with his nose before placing a light kiss on his fair skin.

Deniz quickly turned his face to Roman and then to the road. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Roman said innocently. Roman began to unbutton Deniz’s pants and unzipped the zipper. Roman pulled out Deniz’s cock and stroked it with a firm grasp. Deniz may have acted unaware, but his cock was stiffening in response. Roman leaned over, kissed Deniz’s cheek and then gently bit at his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Denis asked more sternly.

Roman reached up and lightly licked from the lobe to the helix of Deniz’s ear. “Mmm….. getting dirty.” Roman whispered with a smile. He then kissed Deniz on the side of mouth and lowered his head.

“Roman, we….” Deniz began but his breath got caught in his throat. Roman had quickly and completely swallowed Deniz’s cock. Roman sucked hard as he slowly released Deniz from his mouth. Just as the base of the head reached the inside of Roman’s lips he plunged back down the length causing Deniz to gasp and swerve into the opposite lane. A passerby honked their horn at them in anger. Roman raised his head a bit to see the blue Volkswagen zooming by. “Shit,” Deniz said in relief.

Roman smiled proudly and continued. “Shit!” Deniz said again breathlessly. Again, Roman took Deniz into his mouth. His hand accompanied his mouth up and down Deniz’s cock, rotating around the length. Roman sucked hard, taking Deniz in and out of his mouth quickly. Deniz’s heavy breathing soon turned into full moans. Deniz’s knuckles began to turned white from clenching the wheel of the car. He had to consciously will himself to focus and concentrate on driving. He could not give into the pressure and heat of Roman’s mouth, no matter how intense the pleasure. Roman closed his lips around the tip of Deniz’s dick and twisted his mouth around the sensitive skin making Deniz’s hips buck up seeking more of Roman’s mouth. Roman eagerly obliged him and kept fucking Deniz with his mouth. 

Roman continued until he heard rocks crushing under the tires and the car suddenly lurched to a stop. He raised his head inquisitively. The road was about 10 feet away to the left and a grove of trees on the right. “Where are we?” Roman asked. Deniz jerked the shift into park and turned the ignition off. “What are you doing?”

Deniz buttoned his pants and exited the car. He opened the back door, sat in the back seat and shut the door forcefully. He looked a Roman, who stared at him with false bewilderment. 

Deniz sat in the middle of the black leather seat with his shirt partially unbuttoned and his legs spread opened. His cock was desperately trying to poke through his pants. 

“Well…” Deniz said. He looked a bit agitated.

“Well what?” Roman asked trying to seem ignorant to what Deniz was wanting.

“You started this, let’s finish it.”

“Well not if you are going to say it like that.” Roman said while turning to face the front of the car. He tried hard to contain his smirk.

“Roman if you don’t….” Deniz lunged at him from the back seat. He turned Roman’s head to him aggressively and pressed his lips against Roman’s mouth. He did it so quickly that Roman tensed but quickly surrendered to the kiss. Deniz had his hand on Roman’s belt and pulled at his clothes.

Deniz pulled so hard that he began to lift Roman’s body out of the seat. Roman laughed at Deniz’s determination. He pushed off the floor and slid through the space between the front seats. CLUNK. He hit his knee on the stick shift.

“Ow!” He said through his laughter. Deniz snickered too.

Once he made it to the back seat he quickly took off his jeans and threw them in the front seat. “What if someone sees us?” Roman asked.

“You really weren’t paying attention, were you?” Deniz asked. Roman neither confirmed nor denied. “Limousine tinted windows, you can’t see in.” Roman raised his head in an ‘Ahhh’ moment. 

“You got a condom?” Deniz asked as he took off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Uh... yeah,” Roman replied. He rose up and reached in the front passenger seat for his jeans. His beautiful round ass was perched in the air. Deniz gave it a firm smack. “Ow!!” Roman chuckled. “I hate when you do that.” He searched the pockets of his jeans for the condom. 

“No you don’t.” Deniz told him.

“Found it!” Roman declared. “And yes I do.”

Roman handed him the condom. Deniz smacked his lips in disappointment.

“What?” Roman asked.

“This is a large.”

Roman grabbed the condom from him and inspected it. “Oh I must have grabbed mine instead of yours. Oh well, you can still use it.”

“Yeah but it kinda hurts.” Deniz sort of pouted.

“Oh please don’t flatter yourself.”

“It does!”

“Well I could use it.” Roman said with a smirk.

“Oh no, if we are fucking in my car YOU are getting fucked.”

Roman shrugged his shoulders. Deniz snatched the condom from him. He opened the wrapper and rolled the latex over his dick. Deniz started to take off his jacket but Roman stopped him.

“No leave it on,” He said. Deniz looked at Roman a little confused. Roman smiled at him and moved to straddle him. “I really do like you in a suit.”

Roman leaned over and kissed Deniz as he lowered himself onto Deniz’s cock. Deniz’s cock was met with taut resistance. Roman pushed down just enough to get the head in and then retreated. He did this a couple of times opening himself slowly since they did not have the supplies for proper preparation. Little by little he took more of Deniz’s cock into him until he was able to completely sit down on the length. Roman’s breath hitched when his ass cheeks touched Deniz’s bare thighs. All of Deniz was buried deep inside Roman. Deniz mouth was slightly gaped in awe at the feel of Romans tight heat taking him in completely. Roman worked his hips, grinding himself on Deniz, pushing him in further still.

Deniz licked and kissed Roman’s body every where he could reach before kissing Roman’s lips ravenously. Roman smiled at the wanted attack. Their tongues wrestled each others in a cycle of domination and submission while Roman slid himself up and down Deniz’s shaft. Roman’s fingertips raked up the back of Deniz’s neck. Deniz hooked his arms under Roman’s arms and gripped his shoulders. His face crushed into Roman’s left shoulder. The fast pace reduced his breath to pants. Deniz’s hips lifted to meet Roman’s ass when he came down giving the stroke more pressure. Roman was breathing erratically, moaning in Deniz’s ear. They held each other tight as they fucked.

Roman suddenly broke their rhythm and adjusted his body so that his feet were placed on the leather seat, giving Deniz more access to him. “Faster!” He commanded. Deniz pumped harder and faster inside Roman. Roman’s fingers dug in to the skin of Deniz’s shoulders and his head fell back.

“Roman….” Deniz began to call out to his lover but didn’t finish. He didn’t have too.

“Me too.” Roman said breathlessly. Deniz closed his eyes. He felt Roman’s body tense and his own muscles tightened. He did a few more short strokes and then released. Roman came right after Deniz, breathing hard and moaning low.

Moments later, Deniz opened his eyes to Roman glistening on top of him. Deniz smiled at him. Roman smiled back and kissed him. He detached from Deniz and sat next to him, leaning against his chest. They were sweaty and spent.

+++++++++++++++++

“I cannot believe we just fucked in my brand new car.” Deniz said after awhile.

“Fucked sounds degrading to the car, it is a Mercedes after all… we christened it.” Roman said as he reached for his pants.

“We fucked in my clean new car.”

“Worth it,” Roman said, putting his jeans back on.

“Yeah yeah,” Deniz said reluctantly. He opened up the door and disposed of the condom. He pulled up his pants and buttoned his shirt. Deniz stepped out of the car and stretched his body and limbs. Roman returned to the passenger seat.

Roman sat in the seat looking anxious. He looked like he was hiding something.

“Why are you looking like that?” Deniz asked as he sat back in the driver’s seat.

“Nothing,” Roman quickly replied with a guilty tone. Deniz stared at him.

“Okaaay.” Deniz said skeptically as he turned the car on. He checked his side view mirrors and then his rear view. “Oh my God! ROMAN WILD!” Deniz shouted.

Roman burst into a boisterous laugh. 

On the rear window, there was a huge splash of cum sliding slowly down the pane. Deniz turned to the window shocked. He then turned to Roman with disbelief fixed on his face.

Roman look forward, ignoring the horrified reaction. “Sooo…can we get take out?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“YOU are getting a towel and cleaning that mess you made.” Deniz said sternly.

“Yeah,” Roman replied.

“And my seats!” Deniz added.

“Yeeaah,” Roman halfheartedly said.

Deniz tried hard to keep an angry pouty face as they drove home. Roman leaned over and kissed his cheek, bringing a reluctantly smile to his lips. He turned to Roman and quickly kissed him back. 

Das Ende

**Author's Note:**

> You just don't spend $80,000 on a car and not sex in it....it's just not right.


End file.
